As The Sun Rises
by ihearttoast09
Summary: AU. It's never a good idea to call Haruno Sakura a 'girly-girl', especially if you're one, Uchiha Sasuke.


_Author's Note: _Well Howdy-do! xD Long time no see, ne~ It seems like I have this... _thing_ for not updating in like 8 months and then miraculously coming back with all of this random shit xD I'm always writing constantly and haha I get so many new ideas that i lose focus on more important ones xD

Soo, as you can see. This would be a lovely one-shot (which may or may not turn into a two-shot). For who you say? Weeeell for you guys of course! Cause, I feel terrible for not updating in literally almost 8 months or so (probably close to a year now though). It really _really_ does bother me that I can't give you guys constant updates like other authors -feels bad- I just get these reeeally long spouts of lazyness/writer's block that makes me not want to do aaany updating on my current stories. Ugh, it's terrible. But, in lighter news I think I'm going to be writing more of these prompt one-shot type deals. Just to get back into the whole updating faster thing. So yaaay!

And ahh! I'm so sorry, I had this done like 3 days ago buuut unfortunately my computer broke so I couldn't upload it D: (and I was too lazy yesterday to do it .) But Yaay! I have it now! (and yes I know it's a cheesy title but IT WAS THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH!) Sooo without further ado!

Oh! And this is also all in Sakura's Perspective.

* * *

**As The Sun Rises**

**Prompt: **_#558- 'Girly-Girl'_

* * *

Sakura was _not_ a girly-girl.

Contrary to belief, she was in fact the total opposite.

An incorrigible tomboy.

Now, people might begin to argue that that fact was indeed false, since who in the world would consider themselves a tomboy when they had _pink hair_ for god sakes. And of course, _who_ could forget little Sakura in her cute little red dresses and white sunhats that her parents were so fond of putting their daughter in before the regular showing of Sunday mass.

However, it wasn't long until someone pointed out after church, and at one of the many friendly get-together's the parents held after Mass, that their darling daughter was missing and hours later they were to find said little girl rolling around in the mud with the family dog, completely _ruining_ the nice outfit her loving parents had put her in only hours before.

"Ever the incurable tomboy." Her father would say with a laugh before extracting her from the dirty and slimy water.

But even if she had dressed up like one back in her younger days, Sakura was in _no way_ a girly-girl. In fact, she despised those kinds of people: The ones who were always too busy obsessing about their hair and which products to buy to give it that amazing shine and volume; the ones who were obsessed with the high fashion magazines and run-way shows that most frequented Tokyo; the ones who got into _her_ University (the one she worked her _ass_ off and sweat blood and tears to get into) by giving their 2nd Head-Dean a lap dance and maybe a flirty strip tease.

It pissed her off.

But, she reasoned, it shouldn't have surprised her. Jiraiya was _always_ getting into trouble by their 1st Head-Dean, Tsunade, for being too flirtatious with the girls on campus (mostly the freshmen since it was their mindset that if they slept with all of their professors then they'd get straight A's throughout the entire semester).

She inwardly rolled her eyes. Idiotic girls, didn't they know that you had to work _hard_ in order to get anywhere I life? Honestly…

In the long run, she hated girly-girls. They just made life more of a hassle for her and she thanked _god_ that her best friend Ino wasn't like that anymore and had begun to be more of a laidback girly-girl; one that still cared about her hair and make-up but at the same time could get down in the dirt with her guy friends if she wanted.

_Damn skanks…_ Sakura thought with a scowl as she walked on the grass that led onto campus, her backpack slung over one shoulder and a few books grasped in her hands and held against her chest. She suddenly began to wonder, as she passed the kid with glasses who was reading a chemistry book under her favorite tree, how she ever got onto the subject of her hatred towards girly-girls.

Oh, right. Her argument with _Him_.

_God_ he had been such an asshole yesterday, more-so than usual and that was _saying_ something...

_Guess Naruto forgot to give him his daily blowjob or something._ A voice inside her head snickered. She couldn't help but outwardly smirk and agree as she climbed the steps that led to the main courtyard. As she passed by a few people she recognized from her Astrology class, she began to think of one Uchiha Sasuke and how fucking _pissed_ she was at him for yesterday.

God she hadn't even said two fucking _words_ to the guy when they had been partnered up for a lab in Chem. before he began to insult her. And if _that_ wasn't bad enough, he began to accuse her of being a so-called 'girly-girl', which in turn had started a complete war between the two (and in the middle of fricken' _class_ for god sakes!). Man, did he make her blood boil sometimes…

It also didn't help the fact that he was pretty much the most attractive looking male she had _ever_ come across, and that was saying something since back when they were in high school, Ino had a different piece of man-meat hung around her arm each week.

Sasuke was in one word, arrogant. He was cold and cruel to the people he didn't like (which was mostly _everyone_) and silent and apathetic to everybody else. He had the biggest stick up his ass you could ever imagine and it was a wonder he didn't walk with some sort of limp because of it. However, other than that he was one of the hottest things to ever walk this earth along-side his elder brother, Uchiha Itachi, whom was _just_ as sexy as hell next to his younger sibling, but with more maturity and kindness to his look then that of Sasuke.

That and Itachi didn't have a pole rammed so far up his rectum that it made him hate the world and everyone he happened to cross paths with.

Fuck her life, _seriously_.

Yesterday had probably been the worst day she had had in a long time. And again, that was saying something since she was literally prone to situations like these wherever she went.

_Maybe he's forgotten about it by now._ She thought wistfully to herself as she rounded the corner towards her first class of the day, Literary Arts. As soon as she entered the hall where her class was being held she headed for the expansive staircase that led up to all of the different rows of seating.

Sakura veered right and crossed into a nearly empty row of seating and sat down at her usual spot placing her books down in front of her. She took off her bag and set it down on the bench next to her and turned her head just in time to catch Sasuke's (who had conveniently been placed next to her) glare directed towards her before he crossed his arms and turned his head away in a slight huff.

She inwardly sighed. _Guess not…_

Well that was just ridiculous. Why the fuck was he mad at her? It was his own damn fault that their argument had started in the first place, so why blame her if he was the cause of it? It made absolutely no sense to her whatsoever. However, instead of giving him a piece of her mind like she usually did when these kinds of people pissed her off, she decided to take the high road and turned her head frontwards, just in time for her (ever tardy) professor to walk in and start class.

* * *

"Fuck him, seriously!" Sakura screamed while pacing around a bit violently in her dorm's living room. "Who in the _hell_ does he think he is?! Giving me the silent treatment for the first half of class and then have the _audacity_ to fucking insult me _again _as soon as we have to partner up?! _What the fuck_!!"

Ino sighed and didn't even bother looking up from her spot on the couch while filing her already perfect pink nails as her best friend and roommate paced around the room wildly, continuing to spout off about her classmate. Honestly, Ino didn't get it. What the heck was Sakura so mad about? Sasuke, _thee_ Uchiha Sasuke was actually _talking._ To _her_. So what if they were insults? It was better than the reaction he gave all of the other girls he came across (which by the way was nothing).

The blonde sighed softly and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Didn't Sakura get it? This was a _big_ step to starting her relationship with the Uchiha hottie. Of _course_ Sasuke was going to be a little stiff in the beginning, that was just how boy's like him were. But she knew, that once her best friend got warmed up to him (and him to her,) she was sure they would both see the undeniable and incredible attraction that they had for each other.

Besides, if it were _her_ in the pinkette's position, she would've fucked the kid a _looong_ time ago-

"Ino! Are you even listening to me?!" Sakura yelled and stopped pacing, her fingers clenched into tiny fists as she glared at her roommate.

"Yes, yes dear. Of course I am." She sighed and sat up, waving her nail file around.

Sakura crossed her arms and gave the blonde a look. "Then what was the last thing I said?"

"Uhh, 'I hate Uchiha Sasuke'?" She guessed with a bored and drawling tone.

The pink haired girl huffed and uncrossed her arms. "Lucky guess," she mumbled before plopping herself down next to the other. "Ugh, this is so ridiculous…"

Ino rolled her eyes. "It is not, I can't even believe you're complaining about this. Other girls would chop off their left _boob_ to be in your position right now."

She pouted. "Well they can _have _it. I'm sick of this shit."

The other rolled her eyes and went back to filing her nails. "Whatever, Sakura."

"No, you don't understand." She pouted.

"Then _what_ exactly am I not understanding?" The blonde's annoying voice asked her.

Sakura whined and hugged her best friend, burying her face into the other's shoulder. "He did it again."

"Did what?" Her voice dropped to a relatively softer one.

Sakura looked up at her with a deeper pout. "Called me a girly-girl."

Ino couldn't help but laugh. "You are _ridiculous_."

She huffed. "How?"

Her roommate giggled and ruffled her hair while putting an arm around the pinkette's shoulders. "He is _so_ smitten' for you it's not even funny."

"Ugh," Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed her giggling friend off of her to stand up. "He is not, so shut the fuck up."

"Hey," The blonde gave a mock glare. "Watch your language, young lady."

The college student grinned and walked to the kitchenette. "Tell that to Hidan~"

The other rolled her eyes at the mention of one of Sakura's old high school buddies and kicked her feet up onto the couch's armrest and once again began filing her nails. "Whatever, man."

She laughed and opened the fridge. "Hey, is there a party tonight?"

"Isn't there one _every_ night?" was the counter.

"True, true." She said and pulled out a can of soda. "But are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know if I have anything sexy to wear or not."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Then create something out of your old stuff. You're good at that, remember?"

Ino sat up from the couch and gave her a narrowed look. "Why are you so bent on me going to the party? You bringing over a _friend_?"

"Ino, you know I don't do that kind of thing." Sakura rolled her eyes and took a few sips from her drink.

"I know," she sighed. "It's what bores me about you."

"T'ch,"

"No, really. Why do you want me to go?" She said and stood up, walking over to her friend slowly.

"Becaaause, maybe I want to go with you…?"

The blonde gave her an incredulous look to which Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes at. She hated when her friend did that… Okay, so maybe partying wasn't _really_ her thing like some of the other college students around here, so… she guessed she could understand why her friend would be so surprised at the sudden open invitation that she was blatantly making.

See, she wasn't really a wild-child like Ino was whenever she went to those kinds of soirees. She never really liked the whole party scene and over-excessive drug and alcohol using. But it wasn't that she didn't like to have a good time because she truly did, just not with so many people crowding around her at one time and some much noise going on. She much rather preferred going out with friends on a fun date or a night on the town sort of deal, not stuck in some cramped dorm or shitty house where every time she walked into the bathroom to pee some slut was giving a some scum-boozo a blowjob. She was more of the at-home type of person when it came to those sort of things.

That was just her thing.

"Don't give me that look." Sakura snapped with a pout as Ino tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh, come _on_ Sakura, you and I both know you hate partying."

"I don't _hate _partying." She gave the other a look.

"Alright, alright." Ino said and put her hands up. "But you don't _love_ it."

She rolled her eyes. "So?"

"Sooo, then why do you want to go so bad?"

Sakura didn't answer for a few seconds and instead stared at her can which was half empty. "Because… I just want to forget about today and yesterday for a while. I want to get my mind off of things…"

The blonde gave her a sympathetic look and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "Mkay."

The pink haired student looked up at her, through her bangs. "You'll take me...?"

Her friend grinned. "Of course! Besides, it gives me an excuse to do your makeup." She winked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Greeeat, just what I need."

The blonde grinned and took her soda, drink a few swigs. "I'm going to get you _so_ wasted."

Sakura laughed and shoved her a little. "Yeah, good luck with that, you know I have a high alcohol tolerance."

The blonde gave her a slight glare in return. "Lucky bitch."

* * *

When they arrived that night, the party was in full swing. The festivity itself spanned an entire hallway of dorms and more than half of the doors were opened, signaling that it was more than okay to come in and have a good time. As Ino and Sakura walked down the busy hallway, students could be seen in and outside rooms hanging around or dancing to the loud and boisterous music that filled the entire hallway.

Some were holding beers or some type of alcoholic beverage and causally leaning against the wall to talk to someone while some were lightly swaying to the music and others where running or jogging past everyone, carrying kegs of alcohol to refill and replenish a dwindling fill somewhere in one of the rooms that lined up in the hallway. The entire light system had been shut off so that only the crazy and colorful lights from different rooms gave the place a bright and yet dark luminescent feeling as people mulled in and out of spaces.

"Come on," Ino said and grabbed Sakura's arm, leading them further down the hall. "I know this guy down here who has the _best_ drinks."

Sakura rolled her eyes and allowed the blonde to lead her wherever as she took in the whole scene. A moment later, she was being pushed into a room that had all of it's lights dimmed until it was almost pitch black, save for the few candles that had bit lit and scattered throughout the living space.

Instead of the kind of fast and almost techno music being played outside, the melody in here was one of a slow and sensual nature, making everyone in the room heed to it's beat and sway in an erotic fashion as they either conversed with other people by the walls and corners, nursing their drinks or danced in the middle of the room with a partner, their shadows dancing alongside them in the fiery candle-light .

Sakura blinked and followed Ino over to where a few guys were crowding around an island and upon closer inspection it looked to be stocked full with all sorts of drinks.

"Hey, guys!" Ino called and raised her hand with a slight wave, she was answered with a few cat-calls and causal and familiar greetings.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here? Though you were going to take a night off," One of the men said wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her close.

She giggled and slapped him lightly on his chest. "Aww, you remembered! Well I'm flattered, but I actually came here to show my friend a good time." She said and nodded to Sakura over her shoulder.

The unidentified man turned them around and smiled widely. "Ohh, well aren't _you_ a cutie."

"Ah, we can show you're friend a _real_ good time, mate." Another one of the men, who was standing behind the island and leaning against its counter drying a martini glass with a white towel, piped up with an Australian accent.

Sakura smiled briefly before nodding. "Yeah,"

Her roommate gave short laugh and motioned for her to come over and grab a drink. After a few exchanges and polite smiles, both Sakura and Ino were given their choices of drink. Ino sported a gin and tonic while Sakura herself drank coke with a few shots of rum mixed in.

She had never been a heavy drinker and when she did, she usually mixed it with some sort of sweet beverage in order to override the bitter and tangy taste that came with drinking alcohol. She was never a big fan of bitter things as she was more of a sweets person herself, so she could never really understand the complete fascination Ino had with trying every single alcoholic drink that had ever been invented. Though, she inwardly shrugged, she supposed it was just an acquired taste, one that she had never really been able to acquire.

She watched as Ino flirted with the other guys (who was clearly _more_ than just interested) and pull at her mini skirt while batting her lashes and give off one of her winningly gorgeous smiles. Ino's look consisted of a bright white halter top that tied loosely around her neck. On top of that she wore a pretty black and white patterned shrug (one that the girl had actually _made_ in one of her classes) that was finished off with a tight fitted skirt and dark leather knee-highs.

Sakura glanced down at her own outfit discreetly, still not believing the blonde had gotten her into a dress. A _dress_ for god's sake! Although it was a cute dress and Ino said it looked 'fabulously sexy' on her, she still couldn't shake the feeling of self-consciousness. The dress she was wearing was one of the blonde's favorite pieces of clothing that she owned even though she had never worn it before and Sakura was more than surprised when she had pulled it out of her closet and demanded that she go try it on.

The piece of clothing was a pretty red wine color that borderlined the color maroon with two spaghetti straps which wrapping themselves securely around Sakura's thin shoulders to hold it up. It was a bit loose fitting on Sakura's frame however from reassurance that that was how it was supposed to be, she left it on and allowed Ino to do her makeup and nails, along with giving her a pair of dark colored flats (a strong request from the pinkette since she refused to wear anything that had a heel, for fear that her clumsiness really _did_ come back and bite her in the ass).

However, in all of her Nineteen years, Sakura had never felt so out of place. Even if people were currently giving her second looks and she had even been complimented on how 'cute' or 'pretty' she looked, Sakura still couldn't help but miss her tight fitted jeans and baby-tees.

God, she was hopeless…

Sakura sighed softly and set her drink down on the counter and began walking for the door, intent on going to the pubic washroom to cool herself down for a bit. But, before she couldn't even get out the doorway a hand tightly wrapped around her arm and jerked her to a stop. The girl turned and was suddenly looking into the eyes of her best friend.

"Where are you going?" She asked worriedly.

Sakura smiled softly, "I was just going to the restroom real quick."

"I'm not ignoring you too much or anything, am I?" Her friend's eyes shone with a silent apology and worry.

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Nooo, I just need to pee real fast. I'll be right back."

Ino's eyes brightened as she giggled, dropping her hand from the other's arm. "Okay, well come right back, okay? If you get into any trouble just call or text me."

Sakura nodded in affirmation before turning around and proceeding out the door. As she passed the other dorms she couldn't help but think this whole thing had been one big mistake. She was supposed to be having fun and getting out, not feeling left out and like the third wheel because she didn't really know how to socialize properly.

It made her so pissed at herself. She had always wanted to be as pretty as Ino was and as wanted by other men like she was. But at the same time, she also didn't want to be looked at like some kind of sex-toy that a man could just pick up one day, have his way with and then throw away as soon as he got bored and tired of it or found another individual a lot more interesting... She had learned that lesson loud and clear when she and Sai had dated and she had given _everything _away to him, her heart and virginity included, only to be dumped a few weeks later because he had lost interest and run off with some '_hot_' 24-year-old chick that lived in a totally different sector whom he had met at a party one night.

_All_ she had ever wanted in her life was a lasting relationship, that was it (even when she was just a mere child). Someone she could trust and give her heart and soul to without it getting throw back in her face when they got 'tired' or 'bored' of her. All she wanted was someone to love and _be_ loved with, someone who could laugh at her dorkiness with her and then hold her when she was feeling completely miserable. It's all she had ever dreamed about, throughout her entire Middle and High school carriers. She would envision scenarios where her 'prince-charming' would come crashing in through a near-by window, wielding a small knife and pistol (she had had a thing for weaponry back then), helped her give the beat down to a bunch of punks that decided to pick a fight with her and then rescue her from the fiery pits of The Wallflower-Syndrome.

However, unlike her daydreams that she used to have so frequently in English Arts class, they were just fantasies that were never going to come true no matter how much she prayed or how many times she wished for it when she blew out her candles on her birthday. It just wasn't going to come true if she just stood around and did nothing like a little damsel in distress.

That was partly the reason why she had gone out with Sai, back in their senior year of High School, in the first place. He had shown a slight interest in her and she went for it, believing (and hoping) that their small attraction for each other, might lead to something wonderful and amazing. However she never imagined that she would end up wasting an entire year and a half of her life dating an asshole that only wanted to get into her pants (and unfortunately did after a year and five months).

She wished that she could get that time back somehow, to just go back in time and tell her young and naïve self not to take the chance, not to give him everything she had just so she could get her heart broken in the end and be left empty and hollow and wondering 'why?'.

However, she thought when she pulled the Unisex bathroom open and stepped inside, if she did that she would have never learned from her mistakes. She would have never learned to be careful and keep herself guarded somewhat when it came to those matters and to protect her heart from that kind of pain again.

_Fuck men, seriously._

She stepped into one of the stalls and locked it, quickly lifting up her dress and relieving herself. As soon as she finished up she pulled her dress back down and hit the toilet's lever with her foot, wrinkling her nose at the thought of actually having to touch it. She unhinged and opened the stall door, stepping out just as the door to the washroom was being pushed open.

Sakura glanced over and froze in mid-step because there was standing the person she most resented.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ugh, and just when this night couldn't get aaany worse…" She muttered audibly.

Sasuke snorted softly, "Nice to see you too, Haruno."

She rolled her eyes and continued her trek over to the sink to wash her hands at the same time as Sasuke did. Both of them stood in front of the mirror next to each other, glaring, before Sakura rolled her eyes and broke the connection to look down and turn on the faucet.

It was a nice bathroom, complete with six rows of stalls, all of which had hinged wooden doors on them that were actually still intact. The light fixtures were all adorned with pretty and tasteful mosaic coverings that gave the area a nice glow. There was also a row of six sinks that lined up symmetrically with each stall with a granite counter top and stainless steel faucet-ware to finish off the look.

It was one of the nicest bathrooms in the whole University and Sakura's personal favorite.

She was vaguely aware that Sasuke had begun cleaning off his nice white undershirt (he was wearing a casual suit-jacket over top) and looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

He caught her look in the mirror when he reached over to grab more paper towels. "T'ch, blame the dobe."

"Aww," She cooed and gave him a mockingly sweet smile. "You brought your boyfriend, how sweet."

"Ha, ha. Funny." His tone was laced with sarcasm as he wet another paper towel and began to gently scrub and lift the stain, which looked to be rum or some amber colored liquid, from his nice and pristine shirt. "The hell are you doing here anyway?"

She looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes and fixed her with a look in the mirror. "You _hate_ parties."

She glared back. "I don't _hate_ them,"

"Hn, but you don't _love_ them." He countered back without looking up.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, turning off the water. "Because, I came here to forget about _you_." She replied in annoyance, drying her hands.

Sasuke blinked and looked up. "May I ask why?"

"No, you may not." She snapped back and turned around, reaching for the door's handle.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her other arm, spinning her back around. "Well then I'm telling you to tell me why."

She huffed and crossed her arms, giving him another annoyed look. "Because, you were a _jerk_ to me!"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "When?"

She gave him a slightly disgusted look. "Uh, _everyday_."

The Uchiha scoffed. "Oh, so what? You've never been bothered by it before, so why are you suddenly so angry now?"

"Ugh, because all yesterday and today you were calling me a fucking _girly-girl_! And I am _not_ a girly-girl, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura growled and pointed an angry finger at him.

"I thought my opinion didn't matter to you," He countered with a small smirk.

Sakura glared exponentially at him. "It _doesn't_."

"Then why are you so _bothered_ by it?" Sasuke asked in a low and amused tone, bending down a little and inching his face closer so that his minty-fresh breath could be felt lightly against her forehead.

Sakura was left a bit speechless for a moment as she stared into his dark and beautiful eyes that seemed to almost look past her skin and suck her soul in. They were an almost smoky grayish-silver color, something she had never had time to notice before now. Upon closer inspection of his (literally _perfect_) face she noticed that not only did his eye-color make her jealous, he also had the longest and girly-ish eyelashes she had ever seen, something her and Ino (and probably the rest of the population of girls in this university) would have _killed_ for.

God she could almost kiss him…

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole." She bit out before whipping around, flinging the lavatory door open and exiting.

He blinked in a sort of stunned fashion before he quickly threw away his paper towels and follows after her. "Sakura, wait."

She ignored him and hastened her steps as she weaved in and around the crowds of people occupying the area, trying to lose him while doing so. As she stepped out onto the empty and large patio that overlooked the front entrance and water fountain, she took in a deep breath and looked to the sky where a full moon rested, giving the outside a naturally luminescent glimmer.

Sakura walked over to the think stone railing and leaned the top-half of her body against it, looking out at the courtyard. She closed her eyes with a small smile only to snap them open moments later when she heard footsteps stop their treading right in front of the entrance that led out onto the spacious patio.

Ugh, what the hell was he still following her for?

"Sakura," An irritatingly familiar voice called.

"_What_?"

She could tell that he was rolling his eyes as he walked over to where she stood and leaned his side against the wall, crossing his arms. "The hell are you so mad for? And stop running away."

She whipped towards him and scowled deeply. "What the hell am _I_ mad for? Oh, I'll _tell _you what I'm mad at, I'm mad at the fact that you have this irritating… _obsession _with calling me a girly-girl! I fucking _told_ you I am _not_ a girly-girl." She said all of this while waving her hands around, annunciating her point.

Sasuke snorted and looked down at her attire. "You're wearing a dress, I'd say that's pretty girly."

Sakura looked down at it as well. "Well," Her fingers smoothed out the fabric. "It wasn't my idea to wear it in the first place."

"Then who's was it?" He raised a brow. "Your _fairy godmother's_?"

The pink haired girl let out an aggravated yell and fisted her fingers together before raising it and flinging it towards the Uchiha's face, sadly for her he caught it and twisted her arm a bit painfully, simultaneously grabbing her upper forearm with his other hand, dragging her closer.

"Let go." She growled and gritted her teeth when he merely shook his head. "Let. Go. Uchiha."

"Not until you chill."

"I am chill!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

She growled again and jerked her arm, attempting to free it but instead only made the Uchiha tighten his hold on her captive limb and bring her closer so that their bodies were almost pressed up against each other. "Stop." She barked.

"No, tell me what's wrong." His soft tone surprised her, as did when he tilted her chin up with nimble fingers that had previously been gripping her bicep.

"You're… pissing me off," She said, equally soft.

"I piss a lot of people off." He reasoned.

"You should really work on that."

He sighed softly. "What the hell are you getting so defensive for over this? It's just a word."

"No," She growled. "It's a _label_. I don't like people labeling me just because of my appearance."

His gaze softened somewhat as his grip lightened up a little more, "You are very annoying, you know that?"

"I'm aware, yes."

"Hn," Sasuke shook his head. "You should really work on that."

She smiled in spite of herself. "You first, Uchiha."

He rolled his eyes as a more comfortable silence settled over the two of them.

"Hey… Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Could… you let go of my arm now? You're kind of hurting me."

He looked back at her, as he had been previously staring out at the courtyard below, and shook his head. "No."

She blinked. "Why… not?"

He shrugged and suddenly looked uncomfortable under her scrutiny, instead opting to look out at the grounds below. "'Cause."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "'Cause' why?"

The Uchiha pursed his lips for a moment before sighing and looking back at her with a fixated and contemplating look. "Sakura," He began.

Her eyes narrowed more and she asked cautiously, "Yeah…?"

He stared at her for another moment before cupping her chin with his free hand. "Don't. Move."

She blinked a few times. "What? Why-"

She was cut off in the middle of her question by a pair of lips softly being placed on top of her own. Her eyes widen in further shock as she felt Sasuke finally let go of her arm only for him to wind said arm around the back of her waist and bring her closer. Her eyelids fluttered shut after a few moments, and she reached up to clasp her hands in Sasuke's silky shirt when he deepened the kiss.

_Christ_, he was a good kisser. The way he moved in lips and held her tightly (and maybe even a bit protectively?) almost made her want to melt like one of his fangirls. Which irked her slightly but she quickly dismissed the thought to be pondered on later as the Uchiha started to nibble her bottom lip.

As she was just about to open her mouth for him to gently slide his tongue in, her cell phone began to vibrate obnoxiously in her dress.

Sasuke pulled away slowly, resting his forehead on hers and smirked in slight amusement. "Sakura, you're boobs are vibrating."

She blushed hotly and opened her eyes, smiling sheepishly at him, she slowly reaching into her cleavage to retrieve the phone in which she had stashed away there a few short hours ago. She mentally berated whoever had interrupted their amazing macking session as she answered the call.

"Hello?" Sakura snapped.

"_Oh my god! Where are you?! It's been over 27 minutes!" _Ino's frantic voice yelled through the other line.

"Oh, uh… I'm out on the patio,"

"_What the hell are you doing out there for?!" _The blonde screamed into the earpiece, making the other wince.

"Um… getting some fresh air?" She lied as Sasuke snorted. She glared at him, mentally telling him to be quiet.

There was a pause on the other line. _"Who was that?"_

She mentally panicked, "Uh, what? No one. What are you talking about?"

"Hn, don't lie, Haruno." Sasuke said lowly, kissing the top of her head affectionately. She gave him a hard shove.

"_Sakura, who the fuck are you with? Answer me!"_

She bit her lip and sighed, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her palm, feeling an oncoming headache. "So… I ran into Sasuke in the bathroom."

"…_Oh my god."_

"A-and…" She cleared her throat. "We had a little talk…" God, this was so painfully awkward. Especially in from of _Him_.

"_Sakura…"_ Ino's voice had a little bit of a warning tone to it, like she was reprimanding a child. _"What did you do?"_

"N-nothing!" She said defensively as Sasuke snorted again. She slapped him in the chest. "Shut _up_, you."

"_What?"_

"Not you!" She said quickly and gave the other an annoyed look to which he smirked back at. Ohhh, he was so getting a backhand after she hug up her mobile.

"_Sakura, you're out on the patio right? The one that over looks the front entrance?"_

"Um, yeah why?" She asked and absentmindedly leaned into the man standing in front of her.

"_God, I never knew you could be so kinky. Having sex out in public is a no-no, missy." _

"W-_what_?!"

She giggled. _"Well, I'll leave you two alone to your little love-fest."_

"Wait! Ino, i-it's not what you think!"

"_Remember Sakura, use a condom. No glove, no love." _

"Ino!!" She growled when Sasuke began to chuckle. "Shut the fuck up!" She said and slapped his chest against

The blonde giggled again on the other end. _"Just have Sasuke bring you back tomorrow at a reasonable hour after your romping session." _

"Oh my fucking god," She growled but unfortunately for her, her best friend had already hung up, she snapped her own phone shut. She then turned to Sasuke who was chuckling softly, holding the back of his hand to his mouth to try and cover them up. "Shut the hell up. It isn't funny."

He cleared his throat and smirked. "Of course not."

She growled and turned around, intent on going back inside when she was suddenly spun around again and held tightly against Sasuke's warm body.

"You're such a drama queen." He said with an amused eye roll.

"I thought I was a girly-girl." She mumbled with a frown, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat.

He smirked again and rocked them a little. "That too."

"But I hate girly-girls."

He chuckled. "Why?"

"Cause, they're too pretty and perfect."

"Mm, you'd be surprised. Beauty is only skin deep, you know."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him in contemplation. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Hm." She hummed and rested her cheek against her chest again. So if that was true, then why did so many of her previous relationships fail? Why were all of them -just as they were getting to the peak of their happiness- thrown away either by her partner losing interest or there not being enough of a 'spark'. She sighed inwardly and scowled, "You're wrong, men don't like non-attractive women."

He didn't speak for a moment, "No…" He said slowly. "But… we do look for other qualities that over-shadow good looks, you know."

She snorted and for some reason hugged him tighter. "That's a load of crap. Every other guy I've dated has either dumped me or cheated on me because I wasn't pretty enough."

He chuckled. "Then you _obviously_ haven't been dating the right ones."

That… was true, Ino was always saying that every guy she had ever dated was either a jerk or walked all over her. And that was probably the reason why she was so guarded now when it came to this kind of thing. It enraged her at how willing she had been to please them and make them not leave... but in the end they had done just that. Crushing her spirit even more.

It was weird, hugging the Uchiha like this. So easily and comfortably as if she'd been doing it for years like it was a natural occurence or something. She didn't exactly know what to think of it all, one minute she had been yelling at him for berating her and then next they were kissing and hugging like _lovers_ did. She mentally rolled her eyes, god only someone like _Sasuke_ could make this all so complicated.

She hadn't seriously dated anyone since Sai and this was all new, so _so_ new to her. And it kind of scared her... It was such a new path that she had never really thought of taking before. She never hooked up with people like this, especially a certain individual who had previously been (and probably still was) her mortal enemy. Sasuke had the tendency to be cold and rude and arrogant, everything she despised in a man. Not to mention he had a thing for calling her names.

But…

Right now he was showing a more… (tender, was it?) _gentle _side. Something she wasn't at all used to and really threw the pink haired college girl for a loop. Who would've thought that Sasuke, _thee_ Uchiha Sasuke actually had the capability to hold someone. And so nicely too! It was mind-boggling, really.

Sakura didn't exactly know where this whole thing between her and the Uchiha was going or even if was going anywhere in the first place (he hadn't even said if he liked her or not and _vice-versa_ for Christ sakes) and so it frightening her a little with the prospect of what all of this could be leading up to. It was scary and new and so foreign of a concept that it was a wonder she hadn't run away yet.

But… she surmised, maybe... maybe she was willing to take a chance one more time and see if this… this _thing _between her and Sasuke could go somewhere. _Would_ go anywhere.

She smiled up at him softly and closed her eyes.

And she had a feeling that it would.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Haha, yay! Happy endings always make me happy :) So! As I stated before, this may (and probably will) turn into a two-shot, since I've already started writing Sasuke's Perspective, buut I'm not making any promises 'cause I'm really bad at keeping those when it comes to writing xP

BUT ANYWAYS! I hope you all enjoyed reading :)

SO REVIEW DAMNIT!! (pleeease? :D)

ihearttoast09


End file.
